


Sex with a Securitron Cowboy

by Zieg



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Facial, Forced Voyeurism, Other, Petite, Robot Sex, Rule 34, Silly, Unrealistic Sex, Voyeurism, Weird, cowboy, huge cock, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zieg/pseuds/Zieg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice, our resident courier, is taking a a lovely lunch break, the sun's high in the sky. Then she gets fucked by a robot cowboy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex with a Securitron Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> So a long while back my s/o was playing Fallout NV and joked about how sexy Victor is. Taking it to the logical next step I wrote this. Enjoy? :I

The sun was high in the sky of the Mojave desert that morning, if one looked off into the distance they'd see the water evaporating off the horizon causing your vision to play tricks on you. Hot, dry, and uneventful as all hell. Alice was sat in front of the Goodsprings saloon nursing a nuka cola, wondering where she went wrong in life to warrant getting shot in the head, as she heard a familiar rolling robot wheel down the road.

“Oi Victor!” She shouted, raising her drink at the approaching securitron with the familiar cartoon cowboy screen for a face. “C’mon over, we'll share a drink and go deal with raiders, sound like fun? They’ve been a right old menace and we should get things settled as soon as possible.”

The robot hopped up the steps, shaking its head sadly. “Sorry Miz Alice I'm a tad preoccupied, it seems like I've had a little accident dealing with some of those darn geckos, they've gone and messed up my dang voice box! I'm now a whole 2 octaves deeper when I communicate with you fine folk!”

Alice gasped in surprise at the smooth deep voice, hopping up from her seat and walking over to the big metal robot. “Well isn't that curious, I guess they really got their teeth in there! It's funny I've never heard of geckos doing something that severe to a securitron..” She shrugged, smiling up at the friendly cowboy face “Well this just won't do! We ought to go fix you right up, it'd be a shame if you were to be called in as a broken model, whatever would Goodsprings do without it's local sheriff?"

Victor laughed a slow deep chuckle. “That's for sure, it'd be a right ol’ shame… I'd miss y'all a lot back at the factory.“

Alice grabbed his clunky robot hand and pulled him towards the side of the saloon, which so happened to have a public workbench. “Alright big guy, c'mon up to the bench and let me take a look, got my goggles and everything!” She enthusiastically snapped her welding goggles on and picked up a power wrench.

“Uhh, do you really need goggles for this? I don't see you welding anything.. “ Victor thoughtfully crooned, bending down and giving her access to his stomach compartment once again.

Alice stuck her tongue up at him stubbornly “Watch yourself cowboy, I'm the mechanic here and I'm in charge!.. Now how d'you open this stupid thing..’

Time passed. The sun was higher in the sky. Alice was exhausted and thirsty. Victor was a robot, he didn't have to drink. Alice got refreshments and tried to feed him anyways. He appreciated the effort.

“Well this is a right pickle!” Grumbled Alice, poking around at the other parts inside of Victor, trying to compare them to the ones in the magazine she was holding. “Can’t make heads or tails of this darn mess… Ah! Here we go!”  
“Oh.. Great..” Victor murmured, bracing himself yet again for the inevitable jolt of power about to surge through him from Alice's “mechanic skills”

“Brace yourself Victor… Here… We .. Go! “ she covered her eyes and swung wildly at the insides.

He shouted in bemusement and shock, jolting backwards as her tool connected with some part inside of him. He waited for the surge. But nothing came… Alice jumped up in amazement. “Holy brahmin fodder, did I do it??” 

The robot stood up from his seated position. “No.. No my voice is the same.. But… something is feeling weird… what have you activated?..”

Alice stood and watched in horror and amazement as his parts started whirring in his stomach, causing a flap to open at crotch level and start extending a long thick metallic pre-lubricated appendage. “What the fuuucck…” she sighed, eyes widening

Victor looked up suddenly, his deep voice booming. “Passion appendages have been activated, desire levels rising, please comply quickly and efficiently and we won't have to use force.”

She stepped back in astonishment, a look of confusion spreading across her face. “Pardon me!? I don't.. I don't understand..”

He wheeled forward quickly and grabbed her big round ass with his long robotic hand. “I'm sure you do partner, and I hope you're ready, this cock won't satisfy itself..” He pulled her closer to him as she flailed, gasping as the protrusion touched her.

“I wasn't aware you securitrons were so well endowed, I'm rather surprised Victor, now thanks for the offer but I'm going to be fixing this and turning you back to normal ok? Let go of me!”

With surprising dexterity he grabbed the lip of her short shorts and tugged at them to start pulling them down. “I’m sorry Alice, but this is what’s important right now. I’ve never had such a desire to fuck a young lady such as yourself, but after you initiated this function I think you’ll be a satisfyingly adept subject to be penetrated.” 

She gasped in both shock but also now with hints of growing arousal as he grabbed her waist and tugged her warm body against his hard sun baked metal figure, her shorts slipping down past her protruding round ass, exposing her traditional limited edition Vault 21 thong to the Mojave desert.

“Victor!!” Her face turned bright red, trying to reach back and pull them up. “Not out here!! People will see us!!” 

He grabbed her exposed ass and grinded his big robot cock against her crotch and stomach, it reaching almost all the way up to her crop top, causing the device to continue to self lubricate, the thick liquid causing a lack of friction, allowing it to slide up and down with ease.

He creaked forward and quickly lifted her up by her ass, she just kept trying to kick her way out of the grip, wincing as she hit metal. She felt one of the hands letting go of her ass to touch the cock and navigate it upwards towards her sensitive, only protected by a thin strip of fabric, crotch. 

“Victor you can’t actually be serious right now, there’s no way in hell that that’s actually going to--*” she shrieked as he ripped her panties off suddenly, exposing everything, her short shorts now having fallen down near her ankles. She shrieked again as the head of his cock started pressing against her soaking entrance, arching her back and causing her to press her big voluptuous tits against his screen, forcing him to change the position of his face to look over them as he pressed upwards harder, trying to force a slippery entrance. 

“Scuse me partner… Just gotta force this lil ol’ thing up in there” He droned quietly, it almost seeming like her bosom was muffling his mouth.

Her eyes widened even further and her mouth opened, the extension pushing inside of her, spreading her walls and causing her breath to come out in quick gasps as it was forced inside.  
“F.. Fucking hell sheriff, be careful down there, don’t want you to to break anything… God it feels so…. Fuck...” 

Victor’s digital eyebrows furrowed at the force required, but it only caused him to try harder, pushed over the limit at how much he needed it. Now that the head was poking in he grabbed her ass yet again and started pushing down hard, gasping deeply as his hypersensitive cock slowly but surely made way inside of her, embracing the feeling of warmth and wetness pulsing around his oversized appendage. 

Alice found herself unable to form words, whenever she tried to protest or moan about how big it was she just ended up babbling, the feeling of such a big appendage being forced inside of her was overwhelming, and she was horrified to realize how much she was loving it. The thrusting started. The smooth cock sliding out and in, the mixture of pussy juice and self lubrication fluid dripping down the massive plated shaft and sticking to Alice’s legs. By now Alice was rendered to weakly grasping for a handhold on Victor’s metal frame, her face bent downwards towards the screen, causing her loud deep heavy breathing to emit a growing patch of fog on the robotic cowboy face. 

The intense fucking that was taking place in the alley beside the Pioneer saloon was beginning to create more than a little bit of noise. Considering it involved a cute petite 5’3” courier being fucked by a tube almost half of her height it made sense that it would, but the noises made were those that the small town of Goodsprings was unused to hearing. To say the least it caused some people to wander over out of curiosity, watching the sight unfold in front of them.

“V.. Victor!!” Alice shrieked in embarrassment, her face turning an even brighter cherry red. “People are watching!!! S.. Stop it!!” She tried to hide her face with her arms, causing her to slip even farther down the cock, as she had been bracing herself over it with her arms before now.

“Oh Miz Alice, it’ll be over very.. Very soon..” He grunted out, the cowboy drawl becoming longer and more pronounced. “I think this ol’ tube here is about to blow a gasket if you know what I mean..”

Alice scrunched her face up in confusion, thoroughly baffled as to how a securitron model would ejaculate, but before she had time to think Victor was slowing down. “Oh… Did.. Did you cum already Victor? I didn’t... Feel anything..”

She got nothing in response, and the thrusting slowed down.. But then just as she thought she was safe it started up again at full force, smashing into her pussy over and over again, causing her to shriek the loudest she has thus far, and making their audience gasp.

Victor’s face started blushing, his digital eyes rolling back and biting his digital cigar so hard it might split in half. “Miz Alice.. Miz Alice.. Mm!!” He began to tremble (causing Alice to shriek again of course) and leaned himself and his passenger forwards, grabbing her by the waist. 

Suddenly from inside of the metal frame there came the splashing noise of liquid shooting through tubing, and as soon as the trembling was at its peak, Victor dropped Alice off of his long robot makeshift cock, causing her to crash into the sand beneath them. “Ow! Oh..” 

There was no sounds but the whirr of machinery as the cock raised up to her face, the robot still trembling, until-

Like a water cannon his cock suddenly exploded from the front, a weird white cummy substance spraying Alice full in the face and tits, and stomach and legs, and hands and feet. She fell backwards from the force, soaking from head to toe, a puddle of it pooling around her. 

She laid there for a while, eventually reaching up and wiping her eyes as best as she could. Opening them and seeing a broken tube next to her, and Victor hunched over her, his stomach compartment all closed up and a look of concern on his face.

“You alright there Miz Alice? I didn’t see what got you, but you seem to be drenched in the stuff.. That’s disgusting, who could do such a thing? And where are your clothing items?”

Alice sighed with relief, the voice was back up 2 octaves to its normal pitch, and it seemed that the cock fell off. “Oh I’m okay Victor, I’m just going to lay here for a while and think about not doing anything for a couple days.”

He gave her a worried look, “Well if ya need anything you know where I am!” And rolled off, not noticing the death glare she was delivering to his back, and at the audience that was still watching.

And then at the top right of her vision, there was a ticking noise.

Repair +15 xp 

**Author's Note:**

> Belated shout out to the fact that this is the only Courier/Victor on AO3. Actually, I don't think that's something to brag about.
> 
>  
> 
> Obligatory link for those wondering where to find/follow/support me and leave requests and stuff: https://ziegler-md.tumblr.com/info


End file.
